dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Nam-Ek
Nam-Ek is a Kryptonian war criminal and member of the Sword of Rao, as well as the strongest soldier of General Zod and one of the first great enemies of the hero Superman. Together with General Zod, Nam-Ek attempted to re-establish Krypton on Earth by bringing about a terraformation apocalypse (in the Black Zero Event), but he was ultimately defeated by Superman and re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. Biography Nam-Ek was born on Krypton, biologically created to be strong and joined the Kryptonian Warrior Guild. Kryptonian Civil War He became a loyal follower of General Zod, joining the latter's radical Sword of Rao movement, and thus helped them in the attempted coup on Krypton. After its failure, however, he and his allies were imprisoned in the Phantom Zone by High Eminence Lor-Em. Search for Kal-El After Krypton imploded and set him and Zod's forces free, they set out in an attempt to locate any other surviving Kryptonians at the various colonial outposts across the universe. This eventually led them to Earth. Showdown in Smallville Nam-Ek and Faora follow Zod to Smallville in search of the Growth Codex. There they attack Superman and begin to get the better of him. However, Superman regains his superior solar-energy and utilizes his experience with his powers in Earth's atmosphere. The US Military arrive to take out the Kryptonians. In response, Nam-Ek destroys several fighter planes before re-engaging Superman in combat. Nam-Ek then gathers Faora, who collapsed, and they regroup back on the Black Zero. Black Zero Event Nam-Ek later fights along with General Zod's other forces when they begin terraforming over Metropolis. However, he, Faora, Tor-An, Jax-Ur, and the rest were sucked into the Phantom Zone yet again when the two Phantom Drives collided over the city, causing a temporary portal. Personality Genetically engineered into the Kryptonian Warrior Guild as a warrior, Nam-Ek was a fierce combatant, but due to him being the product of mixing Kryptonian genes with those of a Rondor beast , Nam-Ek, while being inhumanly huge and muscular, has limited intelligence and is unable to speak, while also, according to Faora, is genetically incapable of feeling empathy towards his enemies. Powers and Abilities Powers Hybrid Physiology: As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek's bone structure is almost identical to that of a human. On a planet near a red class M main-sequence star (like Krypton with its sun Rao), Nam-Ek would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but if on a planet near a yellow G-type main-sequence star (like Earth), he has many new abilities and powers, all of them far beyond the capabilities of humans and even metahumans, making him appear godlike (indeed rivaling an Old God in power). However, Nam-Ek notably never did manage to master the powers of heat vision, X-ray vision, Arctic breath, and flight. Also, even without his powers, Nam-Ek is still very strong, due to his Kryptonian physiology mixed with the DNA of the Rondors. *'Superhuman Strength:' As a Kryptonian, Nam-Ek has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, virtually incalculable. He can generate large shock-waves with his mighty punches, he can effortlessly hurl cars and trucks great distances, shatter concrete, break through thick metal walls and doors with ease, and fight evenly against fellow Kryptonian Superman. In fact, his blows were powerful enough to visibly hurt the latter, while Nam-Ek's larger hulking physique allowed him to initially dominate the younger Kryptonian. Together with Faora, he was also able to force Superman back down when the latter tried to fly up into the air. Nam-Ek was able to hurl a railroad car at Superman so hard, that the latter was briefly knocked unconscious. **'Super Leaps:' Nam-Ek is able to use his incredible strength to perform super jumps, shown when he easily leaped onto a flying military jet, and when he quickly caught up to Superman, when the latter tried to fly up into the air. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Nam-Ek almost never grows tired if he is continuously powered by the yellow sun of Earth. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or breathe. Hence, he ferociously battled with Superman and numerous human soldiers without ever needing to stop and catch his breath. *'Superhuman Speed:' Nam-Ek, in spite of his inhumanly huge physique, can run and react at incredible speeds, and was able to land several brutal blows on Superman in their fight. However, Nam-Ek is still noticeably slower and less nimble than less bulky fellow Kryptonians Superman, Faora, and General Zod, as well as the speedster Flash. As a result, the faster and more agile Superman was able to catch and dodge quite a few of Nam-Ek's blows as their fight progressed. *'Superhuman Durability:' Nam-Ek's body is incredibly durable, virtually indestructible. Hence, he can withstand massive explosions, exposure to both temperature extremes, falls from great heights, high-caliber bullets, anti-tank depleted uranium rounds, Maverick missiles, plasma bolts from Kryptonian weaponry, Superman's heat vision attack (though it caused him burning pain) and even numerous mighty blows from fellow Kryptonian Superman, remaining unscathed, though Superman ultimately managed to knock him out with a tremendous punch. While Nam-Ek can be affected by the considerable force of powerful impacts, they only at most cause him to stumble and briefly knock him down, leaving him unscathed. The only things capable of breaking through Nam-Ek's invulnerability and actually harming him are beings of comparable incalculable strength (such as other Kryptonians), as they are strong enough to physically break though his invulnerability. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Nam-Ek, in the rare instances when he is hurt, is capable of healing at superhuman speeds, especially in direct sunlight. However, if the injuries are serious enough to instantly kill him, his healing factor will not be able to save him. *'Longevity:' Nam-Ek, as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun, has a lifespan far greater than that of a human. As such, he doesn't show signs of age as long as the yellow sun is there to empower him. Nam-Ek is unaffected by earthly diseases and draws energy from the sun to live, meaning that had Nam-Ek stayed on Earth, he would have effectively been an ageless immortal. Abilities *'Expert Combatant:' Nam-Ek, as a member of the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, is a fierce and ruthless combatant, though his fighting style, unlike the more sophisticated ones of General Zod and Sub-Commander Faora, is one based more on brute force and his huge hulking physique rather than martial arts, though it is just as effective. However, while Nam-Ek was able to use this to initially dominate Superman in their fight, the latter utilized his superior agility and speed, managing to gain the upper hand against Nam-Ek relatively quickly. Equipment *'Battle armor:' Nam-Ek, as a Warrior Guild member, was hardly ever seen not wearing a suit of extremely durable and fiercely intimidating Kryptonian battle armor, equipped with a Breather. Formely Equipment Weapons *'Kryptonian plasma rifle:' Nam-Ek wielded a Kryptonian plasma rifle while helping General Zod overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council, though it was ultimately confiscated by the Sapphire Guards. Relationships Allies *Sword of Rao **General Zod † - Leader **Sub-Commander Faora - Deputy Leader **Tor-An **Jax-Ur **Car-Vex **Dev-Em II **Nadira **Commander Gor Enemies *House of El **Kal-El/Superman † - Archnemesis and Defeater **Jor-El † *Kryptonian Law Council **High Eminence Lor-Em † - Prisoner turned Jailer **Ro-Zar † *Kryptonian Warrior Guild - Allies turned Enemies. **Sapphire Guards † *Earth **Lois Lane **Colonel Nathan Hardy † **Dr. Emil Hamilton † **General Calvin Swanwick Gallery Nam-Ek leaps into the air.gif|Nam-Ek leaps into the air Nam-Ek throws a van.gif|Nam-Ek throws a van Zod questions Martha.jpg Nam-Ek and crew.jpeg Man of Steel - Zod with injury.jpeg References External links * Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Kryptonians Category:Villains Category:Martial artists Category:Phantom Zone inmates